Trapped
by DeMoKa
Summary: Hermione has Fleur chained up, kinky sex? No, I haven't written any sex, sorry to disappoint! a lil bit o' bondage, suggestion of a whip... if you're too young, don't read, might scare you! :


**I was really excited when I wrote this, but nearing the end I got bored, so I had to end it. I felt like I was just repeating myself. However, my beginning efforts, I dedicate the fic to my friend, Feymist, who doesn't ship these two, but provides helpful comments & criticisms. wink :)**

Fleur tugged eagerly at the chains that kept her anchored to the bed. She glared at Hermione, annoyed that she was unable to do anything, annoyed that she was helpless and completely at Hermione's mercy.

'Let me out of 'ere, 'Ermione,' demanded Fleur.

Her only reply was the soft chuckle emitted from the side of Hermione's mouth. Clad in a black singlet top and tight, form fitting jeans; Hermione emerged from the shadows, grinning wildly. Fleur herself was clothed in red bra with matching lingerie. She shivered involuntarily at the glint of lust and hunger in Hermione's eyes. She strained against her manacles again but to no avail, Hermione had even spelled them to be sure.

Fleur tried again. 'Imagine the things I can do to you if you let me out, mon amour,' said Fleur huskily.

Hermione would have given up right there and released her captive, had she not had her eyes closed when Fleur had spoken these words. She opened them again and smiled at Fleur, almost innocently. Fleur shook her bonds furiously. 'Just you wait, mon ami, just you wa..' Fleur was cut off by Hermione rushing in and pressing her lips against Fleur's.

They kissed with a sense of urgency and passion. Fleur strained to push herself against Hermione, but Hermione merely broke away and denied her the contact so dearly needed. Fleur felt as though she would go crazy with all the teasing. Hermione had disappeared into the shadows again. Fleur wondered why the hell she had agreed to candles only. Oh, that's right, they're romantic, they set the mood... NOT! What they are is so damned annoying when your lover is hiding! These thoughts were running through Fleur's head as she squinted to catch a glimpse of movement from near the dresser. 'What are you doing?' she asked out loud.

'You'll see,' came the soft reply, Hermione finally vocalised her presence in the dimly lit room.

She reappeared from behind the darkness to reveal an aerosol can in her hand, a whipped cream can. Fleur closed her eyes in anticipation. She was grateful that Hermione at least let her sit on the bed and not be strung up like a prisoner. She sat back momentarily, readying herself for the cool substance to be placed on her skin. Hermione took her time shaking the can. Fleur opened a lid to glare at Hermione who shot back a smirk. Fleur rolled her eyes wearily, 'I do 'ave a whip, you know.'

'I know,' breathed Hermione, eyes glued on the rise and fall of Fleur's chest.

This time Fleur chuckled, she had not long ago broken Hermione's discomfort with "kinky sex", or rather, sex that involved some pain. Now, Hermione was still a little jumpy, but never winced at Fleur's bites or stinging nail clutches. She had overcome that barrier in their relationship.

Hermione tugged the cap off with her teeth, and then carefully sprayed some of the sweet, white, fluffy goodness onto Fleur's aching body. Fleur hissed at the temperature change. Hermione delicately sprayed whipped cream in certain areas where she knew Fleur enjoyed having attention placed. Fleur growled in impatience, but knew that her lover had an artist's mindset when it came to these sorts of situations. She tried to remain still for a little while longer. After what felt likes ages, Hermione finally placed the can down next to her feet, she fell to her knees and started lapping gently and teasingly at Fleur's legs.

Gradually she made her way up to Fleur's core, but to Fleur's immense annoyance and exasperation, she diverted her path away from there and kept moving upwards. Of course, Fleur was enjoying the feeling of Hermione's tongue caressing her body, but honestly, there was only so much a girl could take! Fleur's legs shot up and she grabbed Hermione with her legs and pulled her into her, hopefully to that spot that needed attention. Hermione chuckled as she freed herself from a very nice position, but it was not yet time to go there. 'Patience, my love, patience. I'll free you soon enough,' murmured Hermione, momentarily nibbling on Fleur's ear.

'Your soon is NEVER my soon,' retorted Fleur, face flushed.

Hermione smiled lazily, 'True.'

She returned to her former position, straddling Fleur and comfortably nestled between her breasts. She rested there for a minute before continuing her venture across the wondrous land she called Fleur's body.

Hermione used her tongue, her teeth and her fingers, all causing Fleur to moan in pleasure. She tugged at Fleur's lingerie playfully, but feigned to rip the flimsy fabric right off, just yet. Fleur was ecstatically happy, but knew that she could be even happier, if Hermione would just hurry up.

Hermione brought her attention back to Fleur's chest, then looked Fleur in the eye and engaged her in another breath taking kiss, taking the opportunity to tweak her nipples and graze her tongue along Fleur's teeth. Fleur tried to grab Hermione close again with her legs, but was unsuccessful as Hermione leapt away.

'Keep doing that, and I'll leave you here for an hour, by yourself,' stated Hermione, in a no nonsense voice.

Again, Fleur glowered, but decided to stay still or relatively still, as it was hard from all of Hermione's licks and nips. Fleur gasped as Hermione began to utilize her fingernails. Digging deep, Hermione marked Fleur as hers. She soon added her teeth to mark Fleur's neck. Straddling Fleur, Hermione was sure to press herself against Fleur, slowly loosing her own patience as she allowed Fleur to nibble her breasts through her top.

'Ah...' began Hermione.

'You 'ave too much clothing on, mon amour, let me take it off?' suggested Fleur.

Hermione giggled, 'No, not yet. I'd rather finish off my dessert.'

Fleur rolled her eyes but 'mm'ed in pleasure as Hermione sucked the remaining whipped cream from her inner thigh. Hermione lifted her head and nuzzled Fleur's stomach, grinning into it. She caressed Fleur's ass, stroking the right cheek with her thumb, laughing internally at Fleur's furious glances at her.

Fleur used her eyes to plead Hermione to free her; the torture was going on for long enough. Sure enough, Hermione gave in, uttering the release charm. Fleur's chains fell away and crashed to the floor. Fleur gave Hermione a quick and predatory smile as she pounced.

'Now you are mine,' she declared as she ripped away the clothing separating her from her lover.

**Again, unfortunately not a very long fic, but hopefully I can get focussed back on Loving Fleur Delacour, close to finishing, I'd say. I am also thinking of writing a set of fanfics based on the Matchbox Twenty album 'More than you think you are'. What do you reckon? **


End file.
